


The Catastrophe

by Karria



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end was finally upon Earth. The Bad Wolf has been unleashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Doctor watched the tragedy around him; the burning city was enfolded in heavy smoke, that made his eyes swell with tears and dried his mouth. He heard the screams, oh, so many screams.

The end was finally upon Earth.

The Bad Wolf has been unleashed.

Day One: The end as we know it

He went down some little street the name of which he didn't even know. Wounded and bleeding, he felt the end coming near. The regeneration energy was gathering itself between his fingers, slowly pushing its way up.

How did this happen?

There was no easy answer to that question, but the Doctor and his mind were cursed with constant analysis and deduction.

It all started a week ago, on a little planet called Grinith.

He was just handing back some incredible old and expensive religious artifact to the habitants of the planet after he retrieved it from treasure hunters. Honestly, the security systems for these artifacts were laughable, were those people even trying?

"And whatever you do, never, ever, even if she nicely asks, let a woman called River Song in here. Because you will never see your precious book again. Understood?"

The leader of the aliens sung a short, cheerful song in return.

"Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, I must go now, so take care."

Doctor returned to the Tardis, undisturbed. He pushed blue door to open it, and went inside. The ship greeted him joyfully as she always did, ready to travel again to the furthest suns and planets of the universe.

"So, what now, Old Girl? Should we go somewhere new and exciting? Or no, I have better idea, let's stop for a maintenance somewhere! All these travels have worn you out, don't you think? You could use some oil and parts exchange, hm?"

Tardis only chirped slightly, ready to follow the Doctor, no matter what.

"So it's decided then! We only need to find some nice and cozy planet when we can find these things. What about Scirxan? They have pretty good shops there, right. Well, let's go!"

The Doctor pushed down some buttons on the console, pulled the lever, and the ship, making the unmistakable, characteristic noise disappeared from the planet's surface, making its way to the Time Vortex.

Once they were there, Doctor calmed down a little, leaned on the console and sighed. He was feeling a little down lately, just a bit lonelier than usual. Maybe I could visit some friends, he thought, and quickly shook his head, discarding the idea. Who could he visit, anyway? They would all think some imminent crisis is upon the Earth, and he wouldn't want that now, would he?

Suddenly, the Tardis was thrown off its course by a powerful force. Doctor immediately fallen to the ground, but he could still feel the interference in the Vortex. Another turbulence nearly thrown him on a wall, but he managed to catch one of the levers before that happened. He struggled to get back on his feet again, and checked the readings on the console.

"Well, it's not good now, is it?" He murmured to himself as he pushed the buttons that he hoped would stabilize his ship again.

But it was of little use, the Tardis was shaking yet again.

"Okay, okay! Let's just find some place to land. Let's do it slowly."

The Tardis seemed to know what to do better than him, setting a new course and trying to stabilize itself. The mysterious force did not seem to chase them, as everything calmed down pretty quickly.

They landed.

"Now, where are we? It could be some new, undiscovered planet, or…" He opened the Tardis doors. "…or Earth. Of course it's Earth. For some reason it's always Earth. And it looks like London. Again."

The city was pretty peaceful; it was a beautiful,, sunny day. Around him, people were strolling, talking and laughing, oblivious to his sudden arrival. Just a blue box appearing suddenly in a place full of people; another normal day in London.

There was a good side to all of this; he wasn't seeing any Daleks, Cyberman or different signs of invasion. Whatever had attacked him in a Time Vortex hasn't yet reached this little blue planet yet. Doctor couldn't help but feel grateful for that.

His peace, of course, couldn't last long.

"DOCTOR!" He heard a scream. The voice sounded a little familiar. He sighed and looked and the sky, then turned around and spoke.

"Hello, Jack. How are you?"

"How am I?! Doctor, we've been trying to reach you for months…"

"Have you tried calling? The Tardis has a phone y'know…"

But Jack suddenly interrupted him.

"Doctor, this is not a laughing matter." He sounded serious. Doctor chose to listen what he has to say.

Jack took a deep breath.

"Martha is gone."


	2. Day One

Day One: She was a part of me

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" The Doctor asked, dumbfounded. He had no idea that anything wrong could be happening when he was away.

"Come with me, I'll explain" They went together, with Jack leading the way. Doctor waited for some explanations, but Jack was strangely silent. He looked like he was at the brink of exhaustion; his movement was sloppy, his eyes were closing on its own. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and Jack turned around, looking at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked sharply. "We have to go."

"Jack, please, just tell me…" Doctor hesitated for a while before finishing the sentence. "Just tell me she's not dead."

Jacks head dropped heavily as he let out a sigh.

"Honestly, Doctor… We don't know. Believe me, I would give anything to know what happened to her, but we didn't get any message from her in three weeks. And that mission…" His voice cracked. "It wasn't one of the safest, Doctor."

Are you afraid of the darkness, Doctor?

Doctor turned back quickly, but he couldn't see anyone there. What was this voice? Maybe it was one of the telepathic species, but…

"Doctor?"

He looked at Jack again; he was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" Doctor whispered. "Tell me more about this mission."

Jack nodded, as he led them further into streets of London. Doctor was deeply concerned at this point, with Jack looking like a shade of a man and Martha disappearing on some dangerous mission.

"Jack?"

Jack sighed as he begun to speak.

"Few months ago…" he started "We picked up unusual signals. They were from all around the world. We sent in the survey teams to the places where the signals were the strongest. Martha and Mickey with her team went to Russia, to Muromtzevo Castle. For the first week, everything was fine. According to the records, we were dealing with some kind of tear in space-time continuum. It wasn't anything that big, y'know, but then…"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"…the reports stop coming. I wanted to send another team, but they started disappearing one by one. UNIT called the action off. All the agents are officially presumed dead."

"And the signals?" Doctor asked.

Jack smiled bitterly.

"All disappeared as suddenly as they appeared. That's why they refuse to send more people there. You must help me, Doctor." Jack looked at him, looking grave serious. "Let's go to Muromtzevo."

Doctor didn't hesitate, even for one moment. He knew what he had to do, what he needed to do: make sure Martha and Mickey were safe. Because, against all odds, he still hoped they were.

"So, if we going to Russia, why are we going away from Tardis?" Doctor asked impatiently. He wanted to go as quickly as possible.

"I just have to grab few things from my place." Jack explained. "When I saw you were coming I rushed to catch you, before you had the chance to run off again."

After a few minutes, they reached Jack's apartment. The place was a mess; the whole floor was covered in dishes and dirty clothes. On the old blue walls hanged cork board, on which photos and notes were pinned. Doctor was sure that they were connected to the work, although not all of them. He spotted a few photos of Jack with people that he didn't know, but were presumably his friends or colleagues from work, some with Martha and Mickey.

Suddenly, one of them drew his attention.

Rose.

He wasn't aware that she and Jack had a photo together. Guilt and sadness washed over him again, as he remembered their goodbye.

In the meantime, Jack was collecting everything he needed. He took a medical kit, if someone required that kind of attention, a few pieces of UNIT technology to retrieve any data the agents might have possibly left, and a gun. Even if he knew that Doctor would be against it, he had a very bad feeling about this whole thing.

"Doctor, I took everything, we can…" Jack didn't even finish his sentence, when the Doctor interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go!"

They made it back to the Tardis quickly and without the pointless conversations. Doctor immediately went to the console, to set the coordinates for Muromtzevo.

After a few moments of surprisingly calm flight, the Tardis landed, making its characteristic noise. They went outside; Doctor landed almost perfectly, next to the front entrance of the ruined palace. It was beautiful, in a way. Its white walls were covered in scratches and cracks. Doctor could almost imagine it in its former glory, when it still served its purpose. Over the towers crows and jackdaws were flying silently.

"It doesn't look like there is anyone here. We should go inside." The Doctor said.

"I don't like what I'm seeing here, Doctor." Jack said, his brows furrowed. "We should see some people already. If they're not here…" He stopped for a while, then shook his head. "Let's go."

At first, after they entered the castle, they saw only dust, naked walls and the garbage, left by curious tourist. But the thing that they both noticed, the thing that confirmed their worst fears was the stench.

The smell of decay.

Their assumptions were endorsed the moment they entered one of the big rooms. Doctor clenched his teeth, the sight was truly terrible. Dismembered corpses of UNIT agents were laying all over the floor. On the walls they saw brown marks of dried blood, and the whole equipment was crushed.

Who could have done that?

Doctor could see that Jack was furious. He trembled as he looked around the bodies, looking for anything that could help in identifying them.

"How many do you think is here, Jack?" Doctor asked quietly. "How many bodies?"

"Five, maybe six." Jack replied. "None of them is a woman but…" He hesitated, his voice trembling as he struggled to finish the sentence. "I…I think this one is Mickey, Doctor."

Are you afraid of the darkness, Doctor? Because it is coming.

Doctor ignored the voice, staring at disbelief at Jack, whose eyes filled up with tears. The corpse didn't look like Mickey anymore. In this state of decay, he rationalized, it could be anybody. But he knew that Jack had a reason to say it. As he came closer, he saw that Jack was holding the tag with Mickey's name on it.

He failed to protect them. He failed to protect them again, and nothing can be changed anymore. Doctor could recognize it: the fixed point in time.

He left the grieving Jack and checked the walls. He took his sonic screwdrivers out of his pocket and scanned it, but there wasn't any sign of an anomaly.

"Jack." He turned back to his friend. "Jack."

Doctor touched Jacks shoulder.

"We should go find Martha, Jack."

Jack didn't want to go, and the Doctor could see that, but if there was any chance that they could find Martha alive, he had to take it.

"We will grieve later. Come on." Jack eventually nodded, turned around and followed the Doctor.

The searched every corner in the building, every room and every hallway, but it seemed like Martha wasn't there. Doctor was losing his hope, what if she really was in that room, and Jack had been mistaken?

"Doctor…" Jack said "…do you think they have basement here?"

"It's worth checking." Doctor answered. "Let's go!"

After a while, they found a entrance to the basement. It was dark there, but the holes in the ceiling helped a little. They moved slowly: there was even more garbage in the basement than on the upper floors. After a while, they finally find some rooms and decided it would be the best to split up.

"Okay, I'm taking the hallway to my right, you take the left side." the Doctor said. Jack immediately begun checking his rooms, and Doctor did the same shortly after him.

The first room the Doctor opened was very dark and very little. As far as he could check, there was nothing there except empty shelves and a few chairs.

He closed the door, went onto the next room and tried pulling the knob, but it was locked. He tried harder, as such old doors should not have troubles with being forced open, but this one apparently did.

"Jack! Jack! Come and help me with this, will ya?" The Doctor shouted in Jack's direction. After a few seconds he heard footsteps and shortly after that Jack appeared. They tried pulling the door together, but it didn't have any effect. Jack decided that they needed more forceful approach and tried to kick the door open, but instead he kicked a hole in the doors.

"Shit! Ouch, ouch."

"Well, it will do." The Doctor mumbled and squeezed himself through the hole. The room was bigger than the last one, but also dark. Even Doctor took a while to let his eyes get used to the darkness.

After a while he spotted it. A slim figurine, sitting in one of the corners, trembling. He approached it carefully.

"Martha?" Doctor asked quietly. "Martha? Do you recognize me? It's me, the Doctor, I…" When he hold out his hand, Martha jumped on her legs and screamed. There was madness in her eyes, that scared the Doctor more than the unexpected movement.

But the next thing was even worse.

"Are you afraid of the darkness, Doctor?" Martha asked, with creepy smile on her face. "Because it is coming."


	3. Three weeks earlier

Intermission

Three weeks earlier: The beginning

"Martha, could you come and look at those readings?" Mickey said. He was clearly disturbed by numbers that were popping out on the screen.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Martha didn't look biased at all. She's been to hundreds of those missions. Most of the presumable dangers turned out to be either completely innocent or easy to beat. There weren't many situations they couldn't cope with. And if they happened to come across one, well, there was always the Doctor.

"This thing is completely off scale." Mickey shook his head with disbelief. "Do you see radiation level on the other side? Unbelievable."

This concerned Martha a little. Higher radiation level wasn't exactly unusual, but Mickey wasn't exaggerating; the readings were really off scale.

"Run another diagnostic, maybe it's malfunctioning."

"Sure thing." Mickey answered.

Martha looked around. The other members of her team were also working. They have been here for almost two weeks and they still have nothing. The most interesting thing was the radiation levels from a while ago, but even that could be just faulty equipment.

And the anomaly was still there. Unmoving, unchanging, behaving like it was a constant part of a universe.

And nothing tried to come out of it yet.

Martha looked at the anomaly again. It was positioned on one of the walls of the room. It had a shape of a perfect circle and emitted bright, blue light. They've never seen something like it. The worst thing of it all was that, being in the close proximity of anomaly was strangely calming, so most of her team wasn't concerned by it at all. Martha had learned, through all her voyages with the Doctor, to be on guard of the time, but even she sometimes felt like there wasn't anything wrong, like she could just stop doing her tasks, sit down, and enjoy that aura.

It tried to drawn her closer.

The light of the anomaly flickered, and Martha shuddered, having, all of the sudden, a really bad feeling. Trying to shake it off, she approached the window and looked at the setting sun. The sky turned from blue to orange and now, as the night drew closer, it was light pink. They will have to wake up the night shift soon.

"Mickey, scan it again." Martha said.

"What? Now? For radiation?" Mickey asked, being fairly sure that it was time for them to finish off and head to sleep.

"No, for any life signs. I have a bad feeling."

Martha looked out the window again. The last of daylight was disappearing and…

"Hey guys, you're still here?" Martha quickly turned around to see night shift standing in the door.

"Oh, you're here already? I guess I lost track of time." Martha tried to smile, but she knew it had to seem pretended. She looked at Mickey, but he was still checking something on the equipment. "Just a minute, we'll finish the last scan, and we're leaving."

"Sure, but don't overwork yourself." One of the team members said. "Look it's already dark outside."

Are you afraid of the darkness?

Martha turned quickly to the anomaly. Did it just spoke? She heard this voice so clearly, like it was standing right next to her, but the anomaly still looked the same.

"Anybody heard that?" Martha asked, with nervousness in her voice.

"Heard what?" One of the guys said, looking around. "It's totally quiet here."

Are you afraid of the darkness?

"You can't hear that? Mickey, check the readings." Martha looked at Mickey, but he seemed more perplexed by Martha's unusual behavior than the analysis.

"They are completely normal. Are you…"

ARE YOU AFRAID?

Martha looked back at the anomaly. "GET AWAY FROM IT, NOW!" she screamed, but it was too late. The anomaly flickered again; changing colors from blue to orange to become pitch black a split of second later.

Then it murdered them.

The first shot hit Mickey. He didn't even had a chance to protect himself; the energy shot cut him in half and left on the floor in the pool of his own blood. The rest of the team reacted immediately, grabbing their weapons and trying to shoot at the anomaly, and so did Martha, by it didn't have any effect.

One by one, there were dying with horrible death. Someone was unlucky enough to survive the first shot and now his screams of agony were cutting the air.

It ended as abruptly as it started, leaving only Martha, standing with shocked expression in her companions' blood and intestines still pointing her gun at the anomaly.

She could see two silhouettes, slowly emerging from it, as the room lightened with gold light. The creatures approached her, and she tried to back off, but she slipped. One of the individuals bended over her, and in that moment, Martha recognized it. She knew who it was.

"You…" Her voice was trembling. Was it tears, that rolled down her cheeks, or was it blood? Martha couldn't tell anymore.

"Shhh, shhh." The one that Martha could see put a finger on her mouth. "It's okay. Will you please do me a favour?"

Martha said nothing, paralyzed by fear and power which seemed to emit from them.

"It's a fairly simple task. You will just ask Doctor one thing for me, ok?" It leaned closer and whispered to her ear. "Remember to ask him: Are you afraid of the darkness, Doctor? Because it is coming."

Everything covered in blackness, creatures lied Martha down on the floor and left; the gold light following them.

It was over.

Martha closed her eyes.


	4. Day Two, part one

Day Two: When the nightmares are coming true

Doctor was standing, in front of the TARDIS console, clutching his fists nervously. 9 hours have passed since he found Martha in the old palace. She was in horrible state; horrified, dehydrated and starving. They didn't manage to talk to her; the only thing she kept saying was that thing about darkness. A message, probably. Something came out of the anomaly, that turned out to be a portal, killed the entire team and only Martha was left alive, to deliver the message.

Doctor closed his eyes and tried to organize the facts.

Whatever was out there was really hostile. He thought of all his old enemies, but most of them were out of question. Daleks and Cyberman weren't quite as subtle to lure the enemies so far away to kill them.

Doctor rubbed the back of his neck, still wondering.

But he was so tired. Just a minute ago, he had a massive fight with Jack, about whether they should notify UNIT or not.

"Doctor, we must!" Jack yelled. "Don't you understand? This people are now dead! We have to let the families know!"

"But they will take away Martha." Doctor said, not even looking in Jack's direction,

"You can't help her, Doc." Jack was breathing unevenly. Doctor could tell he was sad and angry. "You said it yourself, you tried everything."

I wasn't exactly true. He could take her off Earth, to the best hospitals in the universe. He could spend days or weeks trying to communicate with her. But he couldn't. Not now, when there is something so dangerous and lethal threatening Earth.

"Yeah, I get it." Doctor said, sighing. "We'll tell them when we get back."

Well, he promised. There was no going back. Although, he wondered, maybe a UNIT can be of some help. Maybe their data could be insightful.

Maybe they knew what happened to the rest of the agents.

They took the bodies with them, tried to separate each into a different container. There won't be an open coffin, but the families can bury them properly after all.

"What they have done to you, my poor Martha?" He asked, closing his eyes. They were getting close to landing; soon he will have to part with her.

When the Tardis appeared in London again, making its characteristic sound, the Doctor went to fetch Martha. She was sitting on the bed where he left her, not moving at all.

"Are you ready, Doc?" He turned around to see Jack. His expression was grim and he couldn't blame him.

"Yes. Let's go." The Doctor replied softly. They helped Martha to stand up. She was hesitant to let them touch her and flinched, but after a while she let them lead her. They got to the UNIT headquarters in absolute silence. Doctor thought about what to do next; now he knew that the creatures that attacked where after him specifically. He gritted his teeth; he always had many enemies, and a number of them would go to an extant of killing his friends to get to him.

But he didn't know where they came from.

The portal, they entered from closed itself, and the only data they've got were from UNIT equipment, half of which was broken. He wondered if UNIT could provide him with information he needed.

When they arrived at the UNIT quarters, they handed Martha to the scientist and then were told to wait. Doctor didn't like that, but he didn't really have the choice. He sat down on some chair.

"Are you afraid, Doctor?"

He almost jumped. He heard this voice, again. It was almost there, but not quite. It was weirdly out of sync, like many, many voices talking at once; but it was really quiet.

"What, you excepting answers now, do you? Show yourself!" Doctor yelled, hoping to get a reaction out of the strange beings, to gather more data about them.

"We're already here, Doctor. The question was delivered. We will leave."

Delivered? Were the creatures talking to him under the command of someone else?

"If you know me, you will know that I don't take hurting my friends lightly." Doctor's voice was quiet, but firm. "So I will ask, just this once and you will answer, do you understand? Who are you?"

For a solid minute, there was only silence. The Doctor thought for a moment that they left again, leaving him with no answers to his question. But then they spoke.

"We have no name. We are here, as we were when the universe begun, and as we will be when it will fall."

"That universe is not even close to falling!" Doctor shouted "Not if I can help that."

"Not yet. But it will, and we will feed. Just as she promised."

"She? Who is she? Why do you need the universe to end to feed?" Doctor asked, genuinely confused. It made less and less sense as the odd conversation continued.

"We were falling asleep, but then she brought us here. She promised us feast. She keeps us awake. She wanted us to deliver the message. The feast will begin when the old universe fall and the new one rises. And then we sleep."

The Doctor realized that he is talking to very old beings, very powerful beings. Beginning or end of the universe were forbidden time periods for Time Lords. On the Gallifrey he heard stories about terrifying creatures that lived there. Creatures that weren't of matter or energy that appeared in the universe. Creatures, that weren't driven by any morals. It had been enough to prevent anyone from trying to go there.

But the worst part was, the powerful creatures, older than the universe, were controlled by someone. Apparently, by someone who knew him.

"What is the name of the one that promised you feast?" Doctor asked, hoping that he will get some more information out of the creatures.

"She will tell you herself, Doctor. It has not yet begun. She will be here, before the end. She will talk to you."

"Well, that's not…" The Doctor started, but was suddenly interrupted by soldiers.

"You are wanted at the meeting, Doctor" One of the soldiers said to him.

Finally. The answers he got now were not enough, but they were a start. He rose from his seat and followed the soldiers to another room.

The war has begun. And he intended to win it.


	5. Day Two, part two/Day Three

Day Two: The worst of enemies  
“I have… a theory. On what the enemy is.” The Doctor said, entering the room. Kate Stewart was sitting there, along with some man in uniforms, around the round table.  
“Would you care to inform us, Doctor?” she asked impatiently. Doctor’s eyes met hers and he knew instantly she didn’t get much sleep lately. That was, most likely, the case with the rest of them too. In just a few days, they lost a lot of people.  
“On the beginning and the end of every universe…” he began hesitantly. “…there are creatures. They don’t have a name, but they are, in a way, sentient. They feed of the energy produced by creation and destruction, and then they hibernate, until the next event of this kind.”  
“If you say they hibernate, why are they murdering our man?” Kate asked, eyes narrowed. She wanted answers that the Doctor could not give her, not now.  
“Something brought them here. Probably from another universe that they were feeding from. They shouldn’t be here.” Doctor explained. “I don’t know what brought them here yet, but I will find out.  
“We’re counting on you, Doctor.” Kate replied and waved her hand, giving him a signal that the interview was over. The Doctor left the room, only to be soon joined by Jack.  
“Doctor.” The Doctor didn’t respond. Instead, he headed for the entrance, where the Tardis was waiting for him.  
“Doctor, what are you going to do?” Jack asked, grabbing Doctor’s arm.  
“Investigate. Find out what brought them here.” The Doctor said with grim expression on his face. He suddenly felt so old, so tired… He tried to shook off this feeling, but it lingered on him, like an invisible weight.  
“Can you please wait until tomorrow?” Jack asked him, but the Doctor didn’t look convinced.  
“Why?” He asked.  
“It’s Mickey’s funeral. He didn’t have any family, so…” Jack didn’t need to finish the sentence. The Doctor nodded, agreeing quietly. Even if this was an unplanned delay, he could make use of it and sleep for a while. He couldn’t remember when he slept last time, and even Time Lords needed to every once in a while.  
He promised Jack he won’t take off without him and headed to the Tardis.  
Day Three: When reality comes crashing down  
“Come to us, she wants to see you, come to us…”  
The Doctor woke up after a few hours of sleep. He felt like he had dreamt of something, but he couldn’t remember what it was. He sighted and got ready to go to place he dreaded since yesterday.  
The graveyard.  
Jack was right; the only people present was them, a few UNIT members, and, to his surprise, Martha. She was guarded by armed bodyguards. She looked straight at him when he came, and the Doctor wondered if she regained some of her sanity.  
The ceremony was short and simple. They cremated Mickey’s body, so they buried only the small urn. Doctor felt terribly guilty for what happened, but he couldn’t change it. Some people felt like it was easy, since he had time machine, like he could just go back in time and fix all the wrongs.  
It really wasn’t that simple.  
The Doctor watched as the urn slowly descended into the earth, when he noticed something, really far away, at the top of nearby hill. A person, dressed in black, which was… waving to him?  
He pushed Jack aside and ran towards the hill. He could hear Jack calling his name, but it didn’t matter now; the black silhouette was disappearing from his sight. He felt like this was it, the answer to his questions.  
He climbed the hill only to see that the being he chased was now entering the woods.  
“Oh, come on!” He panted and forced himself to run after it. When he entered the woods, everything seemed darker, even thought it was only around 4 P.M. The trees were so thick he couldn’t even see the sky. He felt that he wasn’t alone here, that aside from him and the one he chased after there were beings here that he couldn’t see. But he didn’t stop.  
They were already deep into the woods when the other person suddenly stopped. The Doctor was only a few steps behind, but he also stopped, looking at her, now up-close.  
“Who are you?” he asked.  
“Oh, Doctor, did you not recognize me?” Doctor’s hearts stopped when he heard that voice. The voice he didn’t hear for so long. The voice he thought was lost, forever.  
“Rose?” he asked, his voice weak.  
Rose turned around. She was smiling widely, but her eyes were cold.   
“I am sorry Doctor, but Rose is dead.” Her smile widened even more. “You can call me Bad Wolf.”


End file.
